You Got A Hold On Me
by xbeyondxlimitationsx
Summary: In "Instant Karma", Thirteen buys a one-way ticket to Bangkok and is last seen boarding the plane. But, will she leave for good? No, something holds her back. Or, someone.
1. Chapter 1

Whether people really took notice or not, it was clear that Doctor Remy Hadley, who was known as "Thirteen" by her colleagues that worked with her at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey, was nothing like the other doctors. There was a clear divide between her and everyone that she had met while on-board with Dr. Gregory House's team. But Remy stood out, still. She was a young woman, in her mid-twenties, who had what others considered to be somewhat of a bittersweet advantage of life. Remy Hadley knew when she was going to die; not an exact date and time, of course, but within a few years, she figured she could probably narrow it down to a couple of months at best. In all predictions, it was clear that she'd be lucky to see forty candles on her birthday cake.

All of her life, Remy knew that she wanted to be a doctor at heart. Her mother was cursed with Huntington's and died from it shortly after the disease went into full-affect. Remy had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would most likely end up just like her mother, but ignored that thought - instead she studied medicine and worked her ass off for years to become a doctor and help others. However, by the predicament that her disrespectful boss put her into, she had to either get tested or lose her job that she worked so hard to earn in the first place. Thirteen took the test, and the results were positive for her having the dominant gene of Huntington's disease. She knew her life was doomed.

Depression definitely took its toll on her, and the only way she found herself to cope with the knowing of her shortened life, was to go out and stay up all night taking drugs and partying until she could hardly stand up, and let's not leave out where she brought strangers into her home night after night and became involved with them sexually only as one-night-stands. Most of those strangers were women. With a close-call on a one-night-stand that almost ended her hospital career, followed by a near kidney failure from taking drugs that worked against her body and almost killed her, Remy tried her very best to straighten up and take it a day at a time. She finally got the hint that all of her partying and illegal doses of the drugs caused her short life-span to become even shorter. Now she'd be lucky to see past thirty-five. Those first months without partying and drugs really made her spiral even further into depression, she'd get angry quickly and her nerves would be all messed up. But she surpassed those feelings in time when she got herself a pet dog. She named her after her mother, Anne. The sad thing about it is that the dog died four days later.

It might have been just the cheap shot of bad luck, but she pegged it to be the ironic fate that she too was to face. The Huntington's disease would destroy her bit by bit. It had already started with the small symptoms. She became anti-social, fidgeted at times, and was easily irritated. Thirteen would feel nauseous and would drop things that she was holding at random occasions. To one who didn't know what the curse of the disease was capable of, it was basically losing all ability to function. There was no cure and the only thing that one could possibly do, was to take medicine to slow it down and gain some extra time on life.

"Sit back and relax, we will be leaving for Bangkok in just a few moments." The pilot of the plane announced over the intercom. Everyone on the plane was just getting settled and situated for when it was time to take off. And there she was, Remy Hadley, sitting by a window and looking out at the large runway as her doubts started to take over. Leaving like this, it seemed right at the time, but now…

'_Is this what I should be doing?' _

One of the flight attendants took notice of her comfortless look. The woman had seen that similar look hundreds of times before; however, not to this degree. "Excuse me, Miss?" Remy instantly snapped out of her train of thought and looked at the older woman in uniform.

The lady stood before Remy with a look of great concern. "Miss," She repeated again, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you appear uncomfortable. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um…" Remy paused, furrowing her brows as she bit her lower lip, trying to decide for herself if she was truly okay or not. "I don't think…I should be here, on this flight." The words poured out from her faster than her mind could comprehend. But there it was, clear as day. She knew that she should get off that flight and get back home to her apartment, at least to figure things out. Something was keeping her back, she just didn't know what.

"I see…Well we still have a few moments before we secure the plane to take off…You may go if you wish." The lady with a generous smile informed her.

"Okay. Thanks." Remy got up and stepped on over to get her luggage from the compartment above the set of seats. That's when her worst nightmare was once again kicking in, that painful reminder that she wasn't healthy. The flight attendant saw the young woman's hand trembling as she tried to grip the suitcase by the handle. Even she could pick up that something was wrong with her, something devastating.

"Here, let me help you with that." The older woman stepped in and assisted Remy with the suitcase and led her to the doorway of the great mechanical bird. After brief goodbyes, Remy walked towards the front of the busy airport to haul herself a cab back to her apartment.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered to herself; as she watched the plane that she had been on just moments before, take off to Bangkok. There went her chance to escape this city and the people in it, and she didn't take it…Why?

Once she managed to get herself a cab and told the guy where to take her, she pulled out her phone and dialed a particular number and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. "Wilson…I, didn't go. I couldn't." Wilson, being on the other line, was quite grateful of that news. He tried to get her to realize that she was needed there, but his attempt failed. He was, however, ecstatic by the fact that she decided on her own to not go.

"So this means you'll go back to work with House?" He seemed quite hopeful.

"I…don't know."

* * *

The morning started off to Rachel's little cries to inform her mother that she was awake and needed a fresh diaper. The baby-sitter arrived just a half hour later when Lisa had finished feeding and dressing the toddler for the day. "You know the drill; call me if there are any problems. I should be home by 9:30, tonight." Lisa said with a reassuring smile right before kissing her baby goodbye and made her way to work. Things had been pretty hectic due to the changes to the Diagnostics team and it kept her quite busy these days.

They were one short of a complete team, for Dr. Hadley was fired by Foreman. Everything was pretty blurred in the fellowship, but she knew that things had to be fixed, immediately. Lisa never gave Dr. Hadley much credit, especially in the beginning where her foolish mistake caused a patient and a dog to die.

But…As time passed by, she noticed Dr. Hadley's greatest strengths and also saw the spark in House's eyes that told her that he actually liked her, as a person and a fellow doctor. Given, there were some things that she didn't approve of about the young woman. She had been into drugs and her partying level was going over the top; not to mention the fact that she had been involved briefly with a patient of the hospital. Nevertheless, the team just didn't seem right without her. Something had to be done, and soon.

"Good morning," said a few of the nurses when Cuddy first walked in and signed some papers at the main desk. She said her brief hellos and went directly into her office to deal with her morning messages. By the third hour into her work schedule, she was roaming the halls and making sure that everyone was on task. Only one team was missing though, of course it was the one team she was most worried about. So, she visited the next best thing.

With a double-knock, she entered the office to find Wilson just hanging up the phone. The look on his faced instantly caused her to be suspicious. Her brow arched slightly as she stood tall, "Should I even ask?"

"Ah, well if you must know, that was Thirteen. And let me guess why you're in here to begin with, you can't find House. Correct?" The guy appeared on the top of his game today.

"Uh, yeah…I can't find any of them and that makes me worried…Wait, I thought Dr. Hadley was for Thailand?"

"We all did, but she changed her mind at the last minute. Good thing, too. She's needed here; that is…If she decides to return to work here. I'd check the clinic for the team. As for House…That soap opera of his should be on right about now, right?"

Cuddy nodded briefly and made her way out of the office, and went onward to search for House. Her mind lingered on what Wilson had said about Remy, though. She was still in Princeton, but was she going to return? She didn't know why, but the Dean wanted to see to it that Remy was back to work. A call was in order, or maybe, a visit.

* * *

It was odd, stepping back into that lonely apartment of hers. Nothing changed from how she left it the previous night. She was so sure that she wouldn't see this place again for months…or maybe longer. All she had here was the chance to go back to work for House. And now, there she was, sitting on her couch with the phone in her hand, debating, whether to call up that brilliant yet mischievous fool known as her old boss.

'_No, I can't. I can't work there. I refuse.'_

She sighed after a few moments of thinking. Was she too afraid? No, she was just greatly confused as to why she didn't want to go to Bangkok. She missed a great opportunity to escape, but didn't take it. The morning turned to evening right before her eyes. Everything was quite peaceful, but her mind was the complete opposite at the moment. Usually when she felt like this, she would go out and party the pain away. Her will to do so was growing stronger, and yet, something was holding her back.

_Knock, knock._

The young woman hadn't expected any company, so she figured it to be either Wilson or House. Dear God if it was House, she didn't know what she would do. He would ask questions, mentally badger her, and wouldn't leave without an answer that he could agree with. Or he would just get bored and leave whenever he wanted to.

But her guesses were completely wrong.

Her eyes widened slightly the moment she opened the door to reveal the person who had been knocking. "Hello Dr…I mean, Remy. May…I come in?" Cuddy smiled. Remy was completely taken off-guard, yet she stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.

"Lovely place you have."

"Thanks…What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, wondering if Wilson put her up to this.

The graceful Dean of Medicine turned on her heel to face the younger woman with a serious look, getting right down to business. "Well, I am here to see if you want to return to Princeton Plainsboro. I'm sure you've heard it from House, and Wilson; but now you're hearing it from me. You are a good doctor and I think you complete the team. It's not the same without you."

"Wow, this is a whole new low. Even for you; as I do recall, you didn't like me from the start. Don't think I didn't know that the only reason you told House to hire me was because I'm a woman." Maybe it was too harsh, but she couldn't help but get angry. Her mind was a mess about everything right now, and things just seemed topsy-turvy. Not to mention, her blood was boiling and dying for some type of release; and here was this so-called Dean of Medicine to put more pressure on her to return to her old job.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to tell you that my offer won't last forever. I find you valuable to the fellowship. However, I can't wait around for months just so you can make up your mind." The Dean stepped closer to Remy, making full eye contact. "Can we at least sit and talk this over, like mature adults?"

After a brief minute of silence, Remy nodded in agreement. "Okay, fine. Anything I can get you? I have water, soda, wine, or something stronger?" She was already making her way into the kitchen.

"Wine, please?" Cuddy called out to her as she took a seat on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and glanced around at her surroundings. The place seemed so empty, as if there wasn't a single hint of Remy's personality in the place. She knew the younger woman was a very mysterious person, but this was taking it a bit too far.

Within moments, Remy returned with two wine glasses and a freshly opened bottle. She seated herself on the other end of the couch and poured wine in both glasses and handed one to Cuddy, who thanked her and accepted the drink.

Remy took the first swig of the two, and had emptied half of her glass in no time. When she first glanced at the clock, it read 6:00, and after some mindless chit-chat and getting to know the Dean better, it was 8:45. The time flew right by; now that was surprising. Who knew she'd actually enjoy Cuddy's company. They even joked around and had a few laughs during their time together.

The bottle was empty and both ladies only had a little wine left. Cuddy picked up on the fact that her visit was almost reaching the end, for she needed to go home and take care of her daughter. So she brought up the 'work' factor once again. "Now, can I ask why you don't want your job back?" Cuddy questioned before she sipped away the last of her wine.

"Well…I was fired. By Foreman. The guy I thought I could actually trust and count on. He fired me because he felt threatened by me… I can't work with him." Her body tensed up, as she took the last swig of her wine to calm herself down. Both women placed their glasses on the table and continued on with the conversation.

"House is back, Foreman isn't technically in charge…"

"It doesn't matter. Foreman's still there. I made the mistake of trusting him in the first place; working with him again would just make things awkward for the both of us."

Remy actually thought she had found someone to be there for her, to see her through the darkness that awaited her at every turning point. And for him to betray her like that, for his own personal gain…It was just disgusting, and heartbreaking. Lisa licked her lips and suddenly placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. It seemed that every time Lisa would see any hint of emotion from the woman, it was always sadness and despair. It was as if she wanted to do something, anything, to make a meaningful smile appear on her lips. "Is there anything I could do to make you change your mind?" Her tone was soft, yet so powerful.

'_What the hell?'_

Remy felt goose-bumps soar through her body like electricity; the source being the hand that was placed on her shoulder. Lisa's hand. That one touch was setting her body on fire and the lines of being professional and being personal were blurred.

"Sleep with me."


	2. Chapter 2

The words escaped her long before her mind could react. It seemed that she was doing that a lot lately. Lisa Cuddy was gawking at her, for she couldn't believe her ears. Like a snap of the fingers, that hand was removed from Remy's shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Remy Hadley was speechless as the Dean of Medicine now stood, looking down at her, awkwardly burning holes into her body with her powerful stare. "Really? I mean, I get that you're young and from your track record, you enjoy fooling around. But this?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What has House done to you? Or were you already like this?" Lisa scoffed. "No wonder he likes you, you're the female equivalent of him."

Even at this point, Remy couldn't bring herself to say anything due to humiliation. Her natural way of thinking took over when she told Lisa to sleep with her, and now she was left dangling in a sea of pure embarrassment with the Dean standing over her. It was odd, she hardly knew the woman. She only thought of Cuddy as a successful person who was stuck cleaning up House's messes at every wake and turn. But tonight, after a little talking and a little wine, plus that warm feeling when Lisa touched her shoulder, Remy got a glimpse of a whole new side of the older, beautiful woman.

Lisa was sexy. Those soulful alluring eyes just captured her from the start. Not to mention that warm welcoming smile of hers that could brighten anyone's day. That body, oh God, don't even get her started. The low shirts and tight skirts, tied off with high heels…Wow, she needed to stop herself from over-thinking, or else she would accidentally spill something that would have Lisa comparing her to House all over again.

'_Could this day get any crazier?'_

"Alright, fine. I see you're not going to try to mask what you said, and even at this point, I still want to do everything in my power to see to your return. So come on, let's get this show on a road because I have to be home by 9:30." Really, the worst Cuddy figured she'd have to do was fight the woman over an increase of pay. She never expected that Remy would abuse her leverage to have sex with her. In fact, she didn't even think that Remy was attracted to her.

'_What did she just say?'_

Remy's eyes shot right to the older woman, making that eye contact once more. Lisa Cuddy was standing, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her to…make a move? Due to first instinct, Remy slowly pushed herself up from the couch and met her height. This was the closest the two had ever been, mere inches apart. Her arms extended and rested on Cuddy's hips and pulled her even closer, to where their bodies were now pressed into each other.

Cuddy slightly gasped and uncrossed her arms. The way Remy was looking at her…It made her flush. Maybe it had been too long since she noticed someone looking at her that way…Far too long.

The younger woman's eyes slowly gazed down to the Dean's lips and leaned in just enough to brush her own against them. A wave of chills circulated through Lisa. She was a straight woman who was about to give in to Remy's one demand. As odd as it was, Lisa couldn't help but make the real first move. She eased in just a bit more and completed the kiss, taking the younger woman's upper lip between her own and delicately began sucking on it; her hands slowly moved up Remy's body to wrap her arms around her neck.

_A spark._

Remy, being the one to always take control, took the kiss a step further. Her tongue slid across the Dean's lower lip and a quiet whimper escaped Cuddy in reaction. Hearing that little whimper only increased Remy's drive. Leaving no space between them, Remy deepened the kiss to the best of her ability. Things went from being completely awkward to being hot and heavy as their tongues were now battling each other.

Remy's hands were on the move, one sliding up the Dean's body, and slipped under her blouse. Her skin was hot to the touch, almost burning. Yet so soft. So amazing…Lisa Cuddy felt perfect in her hold. That other hand slid gracefully up Cuddy's back. Remy's fingers curled their way into the Dean's thick hair and gently tugged. Not a whimper, but a full-fledged moan escaped Lisa this time.

Remy's body was reacting fully now, the beast in her wanted to be unleashed to ravish Cuddy to the fullest degree like she did with every one-night-stand in the past. Remy was hungry, wanting to devour the beautiful woman before her. But, she wasn't entirely drunk with power…Reality was kicking in…Here was the difference - Cuddy wasn't a stranger that she picked up in a bar. She was House's boss. She was a mother of a precious little girl. Due to making this grand move, she pretty much screwed herself to take her old job back. She would see this woman every day. The 'no-strings-attached' policy wasn't going to work with this one. As much as she wanted to continue, to reach that next step, she couldn't. It was just too risky. Sure, the wine loosened both of them up, and that's probably why Cuddy gave in to her drunk demand in the first place. However, Remy wasn't drunk enough to let this continue on, she had to stop it.

Remy broke the kiss and moved away to the door and opened it. She was guarding herself all over again, and shutting the other woman out. Not even bothering to look at her, Remy spoke, "I'll be at work at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Cuddy." Her tone was cold and it only confused Lisa; dare she even say it, but she quite enjoyed what was going on before Remy decided to stop. The Dean wanted an explanation as to why the younger woman had a sudden change of heart, but Remy was set in her ways of keeping it all to herself, and Lisa knew that.

Cuddy walked to the door and stopped. "I want you in my office, first thing." Remy's cold tone was matched by Lisa's; for the older woman wanted answers and was peeved for ending the night on such a bitter note. And just like that, Lisa Cuddy was gone; leaving Remy all alone in her apartment once more.

* * *

It was safe to say that both women didn't get much sleep that night. Remy kept asking herself why she was even there in Princeton, and why she became so easily lost in Cuddy. Meanwhile, Cuddy's last thought before drifting off to sleep were about Remy, and why she suddenly changed her mind at the last minute. And…Why did she, a straight woman, agree to let it happen in the first place? Lisa had only been with men, but she felt that spark when she kissed Remy. It meant something…

* * *

The sun appeared far too soon for Remy's liking - she dressed herself in average clothing with high black boots and her traditional lab coat and entered the PPTH at precisely 7:29 a.m. The staff watched her walk in, silent yet ever so curious as to why she was there and in work uniform, but they didn't speak a word as she approached the door that had the Dean of Medicine on the other side.

She knocked twice and waited for an answer. In the back of her mind, she hoped, prayed, for Cuddy to not be in there. She was never 'that' lucky, though. Cuddy opened the door in no time and motioned her inside and closed the door back when Remy was in, locking it. The blinds covered the glass so the two women could have their privacy; meaning that whatever Thirteen was pulled in there for, it was serious. Remy slipped her hands into the front pockets of her white coat as Lisa walked on over to her desk and leaned against it.

"Well…I'm here…Should we start with the paperwork so I can get on with the job?" Remy's voice was dull and bitter, for she didn't want to be alone with that woman. Not now, while her mind was still scrambled from all of the events that occurred yesterday. "Yeah we will get to that, but first I need to ask you some questions and I demand honest answers." The Dean retorted.

"Really, this can't wait until later?"

"No. Sit down." Cuddy demanded. That sweet smile of hers was nowhere to be seen. Thirteen was in her court now, she had the upper hand and since Lisa was boss, Remy had no other choice but to take a seat, and answer whatever the hell she needed to in order to get out of there and move on.

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Remy questioned quickly in response.

"I believe you already know that answer…Now I want to hear mine."

Thirteen sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Really? This is what you wanted to talk about? Listen, we had some wine. We clearly weren't thinking, I snapped out of it and stopped myself from making one huge mistake. I thought showing up here would make it even. Can't we just pretend it never happened and we go our separate ways?"

"No. Problem is, it did happen." Lisa snapped back. "You can't just force yourself to forget, I sure can't. You held up your end of the deal by coming back to work…But I haven't. What did you mean by 'mistake'?" Her tone softened, which caused Remy to arch a brow. She picked up that things were starting to get too emotional.

"What, you wanted to sleep with me? C'mon Cuddy. I practically forced you for my own gain. Besides, you're a straight woman. I can sense that from a mile away, you were out of your comfort zone last night. I realized what I was doing and stopped it. Now, if there are aren't any more questions, I'll be go-"

"Don't even move." Lisa snapped a second time, moving away from her desk and closer to Remy who was still seated. "I've had House working for me for years; I can easily spot a liar these days. And you are not telling me everything."

Remy swallowed hard and her jaw locked in place. There was no way she could tell her the real reason. She wanted her last night, and a part of her still wanted her. But she couldn't do it. There were mixed feelings about the Dean. Lust was playing a major part, but there was also something else. She didn't want to end up hurting Cuddy by having a one-night with her and then go back to work with a guy who pretty much forces his team to undermine her and treat her like she means nothing. So, she had to show some tough love…She had to lie and make sure to say the right thing in order to get Cuddy off her back once and for all. "Fine. Want the truth?" She raised her voice, her blood burning through her veins. She wanted to hate herself for what she was preparing to say…. "You're too old for me."

She took a moment to watch Lisa's reaction. Cuddy really didn't have a comeback at that point, for she was broken by Remy's words.

Yes, it was harsh. But it was the only way to spare Lisa from real pain…And it also spared Remy from getting swept up by Lisa again. Cuddy deserved someone better, someone who didn't have a short time left on this earth. Remy took in a deep breath, forcing herself to get up from the seat and walk out, leaving Cuddy there still in complete shock. In the back of her mind, she just wanted to smack herself for doing that to the Dean; she wanted to pull the woman into her grasp and never let go…But she couldn't. And she accepted that and kept on walking.

* * *

"Oh look, our favorite bi-sexual is back! Just in time, too. Got a case that these idiots can't solve." House grinned mischievously as the guys were still in surprise-mode from her sudden appearance. Remy rolled her eyes at House's odd way of greeting her and looked to the symptoms on the dry-erase board and a light bulb went off in no time.

"Does this woman have any pets?"

"Uh, yeah…She has a dog and three cats." Taub answered.

"Did any of you check the animals? All of the symptoms match with an extreme case of toxoplasmosis. It's rare for humans to really react, but a small percentage can get a serious infection from it. Since she has three cats, one could've transferred the disease on to her. Give her a shot of pyrimethamine and sulfadiazine and she should be back to normal in no time."

She had all four men at her full attention. Remy was back in the game and a satisfied smile rested on her lips as all three of the four went off to play doctor, while House chilled at the table, giving her a look that told her that he was happy to have her back. And really, it felt nice to be back…But Lisa remained in her mind, still.

Remy didn't realize just how much her words affected Cuddy, though. No one knew that Cuddy was sitting at her desk in her office, silently shedding tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation needed to be started, or else both women were going to sit there silently; engulfing the wine just to pass the time. "So, ah, you were going to Bangkok…You like to travel a lot?" Cuddy made the first move of attempting a conversation. It sort of surprised Remy, for she expected Cuddy to get right to the point and talk about the job.

"Yeah I do, I like seeing new places. Different cultures and lifestyles," Remy looked down at her glass for a moment and smiled a little, "It's a wonderful experience, really." Cuddy smiled when seeing the younger woman smile. "Then, why didn't you go?…If I may ask."

Ever so slowly, that smile vanished from Remy's face, "I have no idea…I was, ready to go but when I boarded the plane, I had this feeling…I realized that for some reason, something is keeping me here, something that is stopping me from leaving for good. So I'm here…Trying to figure out what 'IT' is." Cuddy nodded in response, and took a sip of her wine. It was such a peculiar answer, she couldn't help but wonder what the mysterious thing had been.

"Um, what about you though? Do you like to travel?" Remy questioned.

"Me?" Cuddy laughed and shook her head, "I don't have time to travel, unless its for business. Between being a mother and cleaning up House's messes, there's no room to drop everything and take a vacation. I've got to say, Remy, you do have it easy. You're young, beautiful, and never limit yourself. I'm glad that you didn't leave, because you really do have your own unique place at the hospital." Their eye contact with each other was solid, focusing solely on each other.

Remy swallowed hard, her smile remained plastered on her lips as she tried to conceal the light flush on her face. "Hey, enough about me here. You have it all, Cuddy. You are a very successful woman with a big heart. You're beautiful inside and out, not to mention you have a pretty good IQ. You also have a cute kid and you go all out to do the right thing. Now I can see why House likes you." Remy smirked.

The two laughed together on that one. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to do the flattering." Cuddy teased. And from there, they talked about all sorts of things, right up until that very moment when Remy made that blunt request…All seemed great. Cuddy enjoyed spending time with the younger woman….So why was she being so harsh now?

* * *

Lisa sniffled a little and wiped away yet another tear from her face. No matter how hard she tried, they just kept coming; which was a bit ridiculous, since she was at work and there were many things to be done. The Dean of Medicine shouldn't sit in her office and cry over what someone said to her. Hell, House insulted her every single day. But this was different, since the insult was from Remy Hadley…

The whole work day, Cuddy mostly remained in her office. She did the occasional round every other hour and she only had to put up with House twice that day. Everyone was all accounted for, except one person. '_Where is she?' _Part of her would be too hurt and too afraid to face Thirteen again, especially after what was said that morning. But the other part of her needed to see her, for reasons unknown. It was as if Remy was purposely hiding from her…

The last round was made and it was time for Cuddy to head home. The Dean was completely drained and weary of how the day's events had turned out; all she wanted to do was get home and be with her little girl and push away her worries and problems for another day.

* * *

'_Finally!' _Remy got the hell out of that hospital as soon as possible. It seemed that every time she turned her head, Cuddy was walking the halls and in search for her. Luckily, Remy could blend in almost anywhere and didn't get called out. There was only one time where she figured Cuddy had found her but lucked out, and that's when Remy got a nice glimpse of Lisa's face, and the sadness that left scars in Remy's mind. Her face was very pale, and her eyes were red and swollen, hinting that she had been crying for a good time and tried to mask it afterwards. _'Did I really do that to her?'_

Remy sighed heavily, wanting so badly to shake that image of the Dean from her mind, but couldn't. Going back to her lonely apartment wouldn't help her much either. So. She decided to do something else.

The place smelled of sweat, cigarettes, and heavy alcohol mixed into one; as terrible as it was, Remy actually missed that odd combination of smells. Three beers and a few shots in, she was feeling quite relaxed, relaxed enough to join a few people in a corner of the club to take the partying to a whole new level.

"Here you go, sexy." The blonde bombshell handed her a small thick straw. Remy grinned and leaned over the table and closed her eyes, using the straw to inhale some pretty strong substance. It burned, causing her to wince and move away. But in no time, it definitely took affect on her. "Mmn, good stuff." She moaned, laying back into the chair. The blasting music didn't seem so loud at this point, and her body was becoming numb by the minute. Remy licked her lips and gazed around the busy club, and noticed a familiar face in the distance. Her smile grew wider as she shifted her head to the side. The blonde smirked, "Go get her, girl!" Remy snickered and winked at the blonde and then stood up, stumbling at first, but was quickly in pursuit. Her vision was becoming more and more blurry; however, she reached her destination, and claimed the woman as her own. After some mindless make-out sessions, Remy invited the woman back to her apartment where they took it a step farther. Remy was in her own little world, right up to the point where she fell asleep that night, naked in her bed, in the arms of a beautiful woman.

"Mmn, Lisa…" She was out like a light in no time, with a smile rested on her lips.

* * *

The next morning. The sun shot through the bedroom window and landed right on Remy's face, causing her to wince. The migraine came shortly after. _'Dear God, what the hell happened last night?' _Everything on her body was aching. She winced and turned over to see a note resting on the pillow next to her. "The hell?" She mumbled and sat up on the bed, picking up the note to read it.

**_'Thanks for a great night last night. If you want to hook up again, just call me. -Linda'_**

"Damnit."

She crunched the paper up and tossed it into the trash bin before looking at the clock. "Sonuva bitch!" She moved out of bed and went right to her closet to get something to wear. She was two hours late for work, there was no time to shower. If anything, she'd have to shower there. Remy changed into her work clothes and put her hair up into a messy bun and she was out of there and off to her job.

* * *

"Cuddy! Where are you hiding her body?" House yelled as he made his way into Lisa's office where she had been signing some forms. "House, not now, go do something productive for once." He took a seat in the chair across from her desk. "Not until you tell me where you're storing Thirteen. Believe it or not, I need that lesbian Casanova around." He started to twirl his cane as he talked. "House, what are you talking about?" Cuddy, yet again, gave in and put all of her attention towards him; this time because Thirteen was mentioned. "Playing innocent, eh? Well, Thirteen is two and a half hours late for work…" He stood up and pondered around the room. "Yesterday, I couldn't help but notice that every time you came around, my quirky bi-sexual disappeared."

"House, will you please leave me alone? I don't know where Dr. Hadley is. Maybe she's hiding from you."

"Oh that's impossible! She digs me, even if she won't admit it…If she doesn't appear within the hour, I will be back, with handcuffs." He snickered deviously before making his exit and heading back to his office where he would distract himself with internet porn for the next hour, or five.

Cuddy wanted to continue working, but her mind went into overload as she wanted to know just why Remy hadn't shown up. Biting her lower lip, Cuddy put down her pen and made her way out of her office and over to the main desk at the front of the building. She was prepared to ask if any of them had seen Dr. Hadley yet, but she surprisingly didn't have to.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a young woman try to carefully walk past her without being seen. "Dr. Hadley." Cuddy raised her voice slightly, causing the younger woman to stop dead in her tracks. "My office, now." She demanded.

Remy knew this wasn't going to be good at all, there would be so many questions…And half of them won't even be about why she was running late. But of course, she had to do as told here…Remy led the way to Cuddy's office and took a seat. Cuddy closed and locked the door and placed herself at the front of her desk - leaning against it. Only a few feet separated them.

"Well," She went into 'serious mode', "an explanation would be nice, why are you late Dr. Hadley? Your shift started almost three hours ago."

"I slept in, sorry." Her tone was dull. Thirteen wanted nothing more but to hit the closest showers and wash away everything from last night before Cuddy or House found out about it.

Lisa wasn't going to take that answer though. She leaned away from the desk and began to walk around the younger woman slowly. "I don't see any bruises on you, no bleeding…You don't look too well, but if you were sick, you'd call it in…" She walked over to Remy's shoulder and smelled something odd. So she leaned in behind Remy and inhaled her scent. The Dean's eyes went wide, due to two important things: the small hint of cocaine that rested on Thirteen's nostril, and the musky combination of sweat, alcohol, and sex.

The Dean walked right back on over to the front of her desk as Remy kept her gaze dead-center, showing no hint of emotion at all. "So that's why you're late? You fool around and get intoxicated, inhale cautious drugs into your body, and then sleep with strangers? I thought you were over that!"

"Guess I'm not."

"Why did you do it, Dr. Hadley? Why?"

"I thought I could escape for just a little while, but apparently I couldn't. So sue me." Remy blinked a few times, recalling last night's grand event - where she thought she was having sex with Lisa, not a stranger. The touching, the heat of their bodies together in perfect rhythm, the moans, the pleasure…None of it was real, it was all in her mind - her fantasy.

"Escape what?" Cuddy's tone became slightly louder.

"You." Remy finally looked up to Cuddy.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy furrowed her brows, calling the younger woman out.

"I said, you." Their eyes met.

"Why me? Am I really that terrible to be around? One minute we were doing great, and then you tell me that 'I'm too old'. You purposely avoided me yesterday, and now I'm the real reason why you messed up last night?" She paused for a moment and then realized something, "What did you mean when you said you couldn't escape?"

Remy got up from her seat and stared right at Lisa Cuddy. "I saw your face yesterday, the pain that I caused you. It taunted me all day, all night. I went to a club, distracted myself…Then I thought I saw you…I thought I was with you last night. Happy? Now, I'm going to go take a shower and get to work, unless you're going to fire me now. Then I'll go home and we don't have to see each other ever again." Remy lashed out angrily.

"You said I was too old…"

"Christ, Cuddy! I lied, but for a very good reason - like it's really any of your business, to begin with. Why does this even matter to you, anyways? You are **STRAIGHT**. I am** NOT**...You know what, Forget this. I'm tired of talking about it. I'm done." Remy began to walk out of the office, until…

Cuddy's hand extended and took hold of Thirteen's sleeve, causing her to stop dead in her tracks for the second time that day. Remy turned to face Cuddy who had instantly moved closer to her. Their eyes reconnected and Remy could see what the Dean wanted…What she also had longed for…Both of the Dean's hands took hold of Remy's, only to guide them around her waist. Once the deed was done, Lisa placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and leaned in. Their lips collided into each other.

Both of their minds were spinning, the whole world disappeared in seconds as they broke the boundaries together. After a moment, Remy tightened her hold on Lisa, not wanting for this to ever end. This time, kissing her, seemed so different from the other night. There wasn't just lust, something more, something powerful. It terrified her. Lisa became weak in the knees, using Remy as her support system all during the passionate, glorious kiss. It started out slow and soft, the two women getting used to each other; within moments, their tongues were making full contact. Remy pushed Lisa forward until that beautiful woman had bumped into her own desk. Cuddy was practically sandwiched between the wooden structure and Remy, but she was definitely not complaining. It was easy to say that Remy never had any other desire so strong, and so covetous, that she was risking everything in order to have Lisa right at that moment. The drugs…The alcohol…Nothing could even compare to all the trouble she would get into if someone busted her and Lisa in such a compromising position.

There were those little sparks all over again; the same sparks that she felt the other time when they kissed. And the longer the kiss lingered, the faster the sparks turned into complete fireworks. Each kiss took a slight breath out of Cuddy, and only made it more challenging; for she had to force herself to not relinquish any type of moan. Call her crazy, but she was a tad shy about such small gestures of enjoyment in her office. The Dean's hand seemed to venture to limits where she thought were completely forbidden on the young doctor. Sliding itself down Remy's body and along the hem of her shirt, it finally slipped under the fabric to make full contact. But it didn't stop there, she pushed her hand even farther up the woman's body until she reached her bra.

The moment seemed perfect without any words being said; it was all primarily physical contact that was getting them both through everything right now.

"Lisa Cuddy, come out with your hands up. I know you have the hostage!" House announced, jerking the knob on the door as he desperately made the attempt of breaking in. The sudden interruption caused the two to break apart from the kiss. Cuddy pulled out a tissue and handed it to Remy, for she could quickly wipe away the residue from Cuddy's lipstick. "Act pissed off, he won't suspect a thing." Remy spoke up as she walked with her boss' boss to the door. Lisa nodded and unlocked it, finally giving in to House's demand.

"Thirteen! You alive, did she bloody you up, pulverize you and then spit in your face, afterwards?" House pretended to act worried. "Shut up, House." Remy made her way out of the office, her bitchy mood masked everything quite perfectly. House perked his brow up, shifting all of his weight onto the cane as Lisa was staring him down. "What? It was a rescue mission!"

"Out. **NOW**."

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay away from Thirteen. If you want to break anyone's spirit, go after Chase. That Aussie nitwit, he's getting fussier each day. Instead of giving him one of my best hookers, I'll give him a bitchy boss with big funbags."

"House, do not test my patience. **LEAVE**."

As much as Cuddy wanted to search for Thirteen, it would appear too suspicious. Instead, she closed the door and tried her very best to continue on with paperwork.

Meanwhile, Thirteen had escaped to the showers where she cleaned up. She washed away the stench of everything that happened from the previous night and focused all of her worries on what happened back in Cuddy's office. She placed her fingertips gently against her lips as she stood under the hot water, remembering the kiss that was shared between her and the Dean of Medicine. Knowing that House was probably looking for her, Remy quickly finished her shower and changed as quickly as possible. She was a little relieved that Lisa didn't appear from out of the blue; because she knew that she couldn't trust herself when that woman was close to her. Remy knew she would lose control again. The day's events had been long and somewhat confusing; strike that, very confusing. The sad thing is, it wasn't even noon yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thirteen."

Remy quickly turned to face House in the middle of the hallway. He took notice of her hair being slightly damp and she smelled much fresher. The Remy Hadley he witnessed a mere half-hour ago was pale, bitchy, and washed out. What a transition, for the better though. Now, to figure out the bigger question…

"House, please - not now. Cuddy already put down the hammer with me. She said I was lucky to have my job back as it is, one more mistake like that, and I'm gone for good. There, saved you the trouble, you happy?" Remy lied right through her teeth; and she was damn good at it too. During the whole process of officially joining the fellowship, House tried his hardest to break her down and yet, there are still mysteries that he has yet to solve.

"First off, I'm never happy. Secondly, what caused you to be three hours late?"

"It's none of your business." Remy's jaw locked in place.

That belligerent, devious smile returned on the doctor's face. "I think it's time that I check my special footage. Everybody lies, but my special evidence won't." He shifted his head as he made eye contact with Thirteen; secretly wondering if she'd react to his bluff.

"What special footage?" Remy's eyes widened, "House…What are you talking about?" Her reaction instantly caused her to fail his little test. He knew she did something, something that she didn't want him to find out about.

"Oh, nothing. Get to work Thirteen. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you very, **very** soon." He winked and smiled as if he was a kid in a candy store; House was off in a flash, hobbling his way down the hallway to his office. Remy didn't know what to think at that point. House was a conniving jackass sometimes, and would do anything to get a truthful answer, but would he really stoop that low? Surely he didn't break in her apartment and installed a camera somewhere…

'_Oh God…Please let him be bluffing.'_

Remy was worried, no - terrified, about House's earlier statement. So, she paid a visit to the second best source…

* * *

"Wilson, I need to talk to you." She closed the door behind her and approached his desk, where he had been peacefully sitting and eating his lunch.

"Ah, Thirteen. Sorry I didn't chat with you yesterday, I am pleased to see that you changed your mind." He put down his sandwich and leaned into his chair. "Let me guess…House-related?"

She nodded.

"Why do you all come to me?" He said with a heavy sigh.

"You're really gonna ask that? You're his best friend, he tells you everything."

"Fine…Fine. What happened?"

"Would House put a camera in my apartment?"

"What? No! I mean, he is sneaky but he isn't THAT bad…I think."

"You think?" Remy repeated him in the muffled tone. "So in other words, I should go home right now and check everywhere?" She crossed her arms as a brow arched up, looking down at him.

"…Should I tell Cuddy that you've taken a personal day, if she asks?"

"Uh yeah…And be sure to tell House, that if I find anything…He's going to need a wheelchair, not a cane." She stormed out of that office, slamming the door as she left.

* * *

"Where's Thirteen?" Foreman asked Chase. "You asking me? She's your ex."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned the Aussie.

"If a pissed off ex of mine was working with me, I'd keep my eyes open at all times. Better watch yourself, mate."

Taub joined the two, taking a seat after he poured himself some coffee.

"Taub, have you see Thirteen?" Foreman decided to ask him. It was worth a shot.

"She left. Went right out the doors without saying a word to anyone." Taub answered without a thought just before sipping the coffee.

Chase bundled a laugh and looked to a shocked Foreman. "What? You really surprised? She's pulled everyone's strings around here. She gets away with everythin'. If you ask me, I'd say House and her have a thing."

"And what 'thing' is that?" House strolled on in, leaning in to his cane. Chase fell silent and looked down, masking his humiliation as the room fell silent.

"Well then, guess I'll never find out," House cleared his throat briefly before looking at the table of doctors, "I see three of you, but I have four…Where is my lesbian at?"

"She's not a lesbian, House…" Foreman interjected.

"Pfyah, sure. After being with you, she's had a 'woman-only' sign on her forehead. Thanks a lot for spoiling it for the rest of us, Foreman. Gawh!" House taunted just before making his leave again. He was searching for Thirteen once more.

* * *

"Alright Cuddy, you killed her, didn't you? I've been poking around and a shady nurse who strongly dislikes you says that she saw Thirteen pass by your office. Now she has disappeared…AGAIN." Obviously what he said wasn't true; but for some reason, he figured that Cuddy knew better than anyone where she might be hiding.

"Dr. Hadley isn't here?" Lisa took her glasses off and stood from the desk.

"Oh don't play coy with me, Cuddy. Where is she?"

"House! **GET OUT**!" Cuddy demanded as she put on her jacket.

"Wait, where are you off to?" House was eager to find out.

"That's none of your business. Foreman is in charge of baby-sitting you while I'm gone." Cuddy grabbed her purse and was out the door, leaving a puzzled House standing in the middle of the Dean's office. _'It was...Odd_.' So, he followed her out of the door and tried to catch up to her. "Are you going to fire Thirteen?"

"No House, I believe I know where she is."

"But...You **did** say you were going to if she messed up again..."

"No I didn't House, just get back to work. I'll be back soon." Cuddy called out as she exited the building.

House came to a stop right at the doors, and watched Cuddy make her way to her vehicle. _'Now this is just bizarre. Thirteen said one thing and Cuddy said the other..._' Something is going on, and he was dying to unravel the enigma...

* * *

"Where is that damn camera?" Remy had looked through every nook and cranny for a hint, a mere clue, to prove whether or not House was just being House or if he really did spy on her. She went through her living room, kitchen, bathroom, and now was checking the last place...and most likely, the best place he would conceal it.

However, everything was clear; there was no way he had a camera in her apartment.

_'Thank God.'_

Remy was in the beginning stages of cleaning up since it looked pretty totaled after her investigation; but something caused her to stop. Someone was knocking on her door.

_'If it's House...He is dead. That bastard...'_

She was practically drowning with rage as she made her way to the door; she was prepared to give the guy a handful but cut herself short when she realized that it hadn't been House.

"Cuddy...Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Better question is, why are you here and not at work?" Lisa interrogated Remy. Cuddy invited herself in, and Remy chewed the inside of her lower lip as she closed the door and locked it for security measures, before completely turning to focus on the Dean.

"I was here, looking for something...Wilson didn't tell you?"

"Tell me...What?"

Remy sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I thought House had been spying on me, hence the total destruction of my apartment."

Lisa looked all around and smirked. "Really? You know he was just messing with you."

"One thing I've learned about that guy, is to never underestimate him."

"Well," Lisa cleared her throat and moved closer to her. "If he is spying...Why don't we give him a show?" The Dean had a gleam in her eye that Remy most definitely recognized.

"You've got to be kidding?" Remy's voice lowered, trying to look everywhere but at Lisa at this point. This was not the time, for she couldn't fully explain why she gave in to Lisa earlier that morning in her office. "No, Remy...I'm not kidding with you..." Lisa lowered her voice, advancing even further. She dropped her purse on the sofa and placed her hand on Remy's warm cheek, gently forcing the younger woman to look at her. "I know you felt it earlier...Because I felt it too. Let's not fight this anymore..."

A smile slowly appeared on her lips soon after she felt Cuddy's soft hand brush against her cheek. Remy then shivered as her eyes gazed into those piercing blue hues. It seemed so nice, so delicate, so exhilarating...It made her forget about the the morose problems that she was facing, from dealing with House to worrying about Huntington's taking full effect and claiming her life once and for all. At this moment, it felt as if she was living a dream. "But you're strai-" Remy was cut off by the Dean, who was quite tired of the stalling. Lisa's lips crashed against the younger woman's, kissing her hard, almost savagely. She was determined to reach that next level, even though this whole experience was new to her.

Remy's brain plunged into a dormant state, while her body and more specifically, her heart, took over. She had no other choice but to give in once and for all.

It was a fierce battle of will, for who could withstand the passion, and Remy became the clear conqueror in no time. Cuddy moaned before she broke free from the kiss to gasp for air. The Dean rested her forehead against Thirteen's and opened her eyes to lock with hers before whispering seductively, "I want this...I want you." Remy's heart pounded rapidly when hearing those words. She didn't say anything; instead, she nodded and took Lisa by the waist and escorted her to the bedroom.

Cuddy followed willingly, meeting Remy's lips once more as the younger woman led the way down the hall. Remy pushed Lisa's coat off of her body, hearing a light thud from it the moment it landed on the floor. Lisa stepped out of her high heels and kicked them out of her way as they went. They stopped briefly, for the Dean found herself pinning Remy against the wall. Usually, she was the one who followed the other person's lead. This time, she was fighting for total control. Two women were aching for that dominant position, and it appeared that Cuddy was winning...So far. A groan then escaped Remy right before she broke free from the kiss. They were so close to the bedroom, and yet she felt too weak. Cuddy's lips trailed along Thirteen's strong jaw-line, leaving sensual butterfly kisses, and down to her neck where she began to create a love bite.

Taking the younger woman's skin between her teeth, she bit down and then moved back up to her ear, whispering yet again, "I don't want you against a wall...You know where to take me..." She smiled and took hold of Remy's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Remy built up the last bit of strength she had and pursued to the bedroom once more. About time too, for she couldn't take this much longer. The consequences just didn't matter at this point. Lisa Cuddy had a hold of her and she knew that Lisa knew that.

At the last minute, Remy turned and caused Lisa to fall back onto the bed. She hovered over the Dean's beautiful body and locked lips with her all over again. She went right to work, she took position and straddled Lisa's hips; Cuddy sat up just enough to where Remy was able to slip that blouse right off of her and toss it. Item after item of clothing was removed from the two women, leaving them bare to each other and completely exposed. The kissing came to an end, and there was Cuddy - laying on her back - looking up at Remy. The older women swallowed hard as Remy leaned in, her hair falling past her shoulders and gently brushed against Cuddy's chest. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive."

Remy moved to rest between Lisa's legs and pressed her body into the Dean's. Cuddy leaned her head into the pillow and arched her back the moment Remy's lips decided to explore her body. This feeling, she could certainly get used to it. Being with a woman was very different, and yet, she wasn't afraid or nervous. Her eyes fluttered closed as Thirteen kissed all along her collarbone to her chest, taking a nipple in-between her lips. The Dean's cheeks flushed when realizing that her body was reacting fairly quickly. She gasped and perked her chest up, sucking in her stomach as Remy's tongue brushed circles around her hard nipple. "You're so beautiful..." Remy mumbled as she moved to the other breast, giving it the same amount of attention.

Remy's eyes gazed up to look at the remarkable woman, watching as she sucked in a great amount of air and moaned repetitively. It was quite a sight, and it only drove her to please the Dean more. Remy kissed on down the woman's body until she reached the Dean's core. She placed a soft kiss to her center, and looked up to see Lisa eagerly biting her lip - just waiting for her to continue. And so, Remy did. Her tongue slowly darted across her folds in almost a teasing fashion. She even paid the extra-special attention to those tender bundle of nerves.

Cuddy was soaked, and completely ready to be pleasured.

Just the taste and sensation alone thrived her to continue on since Lisa didn't seem to find discontent in what she was doing. Remy finally extended her tongue as far as possible inside, curling it a few times, before sliding out and letting her fingers take effect. Placing one more soft kiss to her core, Remy slipped her fingers deep inside of Cuddy and instantly placed pressure in just the right areas.

Lisa's moans grew louder, her hips bucking gently in response to what Remy was doing to her. Remy moved back up and kissed the woman fiercely as two digits continued to pump into her.

"Oh Remy...Mmmn..." Lisa's breathing became irregular, the pleasure was striking every part of her body all at once.

Remy leaned back just enough to get a good look of her. It was clear that Lisa was closer than she had truly realized, causing her to smirk and push her fingers faster and deeper inside of her. She was a woman on a mission at this point.

Cuddy's hands roamed the younger woman's bare back, grazing the skin with her nails before burying one hand into Remy's hair and tugging on it. The other hand...Decided to rest itself in another place. Remy's eyes widened slightly when she felt her own core being tended to. Remy leaned her head back and her jaw to slacked as she began to pick up the rhythm of Cuddy's fingers as they thrusted inside of her.

Both women pleasured each other, wanting to satisfy each other to the best of their ability. A thin coat of sweat covered their bodies until the final moment...They both reached their sexual high and rode out their orgasm until their bodies were completely numb from passion. Remy collapsed beside of Cuddy onto the mattress and both women tried to regain their normal breathing. They were very drained and exhausted.

Cuddy closed her eyes and rested her head on Remy's shoulder; she wrapped an arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep. Remy smiled and pulled the sheets over their bodies and held the Dean in her arms; for she too, welcomed sleep.

* * *

"Mmn." Cuddy slowly stirred from her sleep, blinking a few times before looking up to see Remy's eyes fully open. Cuddy smiled and leaned up and gently pecked her lips. "That was fantastic..." She then buried her head into the younger woman's neck and placed a series of kisses there.

Remy gently caressed Cuddy's back, feeling completely relaxed and...Dare she even say it, happy?

Of course, her happiness was cut short when that hand started to shake uncontrollably, and then her arm started to jitter shortly after. "Sorry, I'll be right back." Remy moved herself away from Cuddy. She put on a shirt and some shorts and went directly to the bathroom sink. These spasms were coming and going more frequently, which only informed her that her disease was growing more powerful.

Cuddy picked up on the sudden action; she was no fool. She wrapped the sheets around her body and approached Remy who was staring blankly into the mirror at the sink. Ever so slowly, the Dean wrapped her arms around the woman from behind and placed her head on her shoulder. The sudden touch caused Remy to come back to reality.

"I can't control it..."

"I know you can't...It's okay..." Cuddy tried to reassure her. Such a beautiful, smart, amazing woman was cursed with an incurable disease. It was far from fair to the point where Cuddy didn't want to think about it. The last thing she wanted to picture, was losing Remy Hadley forever.

Remy looked down and smiled, but this time it was a sad one. Lisa kissed her skin and just held her there until the spasms came to an end.

"It's 7:30, Cuddy. I think the hospital is flipping out since they're missing the most important person." Remy smirked, wanting so desperately to lighten the mood. She turned in the woman's grasp. "You should go, at least go home to that beautiful daughter of yours."

"I'm sure they'll survive until tomorrow, as for going home...You're probably right. Will I see you at work tomorrow?"

Remy bit her lower lip and leaned in, kissing the woman's lips ever so gently. Remy's hands gently cupped Lisa's face, her thumbs brushing across her cheeks as she lingered for as long as she could. The kiss came to a close, and Remy forced herself to pull away. "You'll see me, don't worry."

"Good," Lisa's cheeks flushed as she smiled from ear to ear. "I...Uh, should get dressed." She cleared her throat and went back to the bedroom where she removed the sheet and put on her clothes. Remy walked Lisa to the door and sighed. All good times must come to an end.

"I don't know what to say..." Remy's shy side was kicking in as the older woman took hold of one of her hands. "Don't say anything, except that we can do this again sometime...I can't say why you didn't leave, but I'm glad you didn't...Or else I would've never realized just how wonderful you are."

Remy's heart skipped a beat. "I already miss you...Goodnight Lisa." The two women kissed one last time that night, and parted ways.

* * *

Cuddy returned home to Rachel with a smile on her face; she was in a state of bliss and could only think of one person - the beautiful Remy Hadley.

Meanwhile, Remy just hung up the phone with the airport and began to write a letter to the one who made her heart flutter...

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy, I was told to give this to you." Said a worker from the main desk as she handed the sealed letter to the Dean. At first, Cuddy placed the letter aside and continued on with her busy work and just waited for Remy Hadley to appear in her office. Hours passed and still...Nothing. Her heart sank when noon came around, there was no sign of the young doctor. So, she decided to make her rounds and hopefully catch her. By 2:00, still nothing. Cuddy returned to her office, picked up the phone, and dialed Remy's cell phone. No answer. She then called Remy's home. The typical answering machine. Fear instantly crossed her mind, thinking that something had to of happened to Thirteen. Cuddy wasn't sure who to go to at this point, she couldn't leave the hospital without warning again for a second time in a row...

She covered her face with her hands as she leaned onto the desk. The Dean could hardly think, for she was driven to panic mode. When she removed her hands from her face, she looked to the sealed letter with her name on it. The Dean opened the letter and unfolded it. Her eyes widened and a single tear escaped her as she recognized the handwriting to be Remy Hadley's.

**_Dear Lisa Cuddy..._**

_[Final Chapter: Coming Soon!]_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well well, look who is back. You appear in much better shape this time around," said the flight-attendant as Remy sat down, right by the window. "I take it that you're not going to suddenly change your mind at the last minute again, are you?"

"No, this time, I'm going." Remy replied with a look of confidence. But there was something resting beneath that smile, and the older woman could recognize it clear as day. With that great deal of confidence, there was hope.

"Good, welcome aboard once again. If you need anything, just press the button." The woman excused herself to allow Remy sit quietly as everyone else settled the plane.

Remy gazed out the window, watching her surroundings carefully. She inhaled and exhaled slowly for a few moments before closing her eyes. The flight attendant was discussing the rules and regulations, along with the emergency steps to follow - all the while Remy was trying to relax and wonder if her little plans were going to work out or not. They could either turn out very badly, or everything could happen like a fairytale - with a happily ever after. She was taking a risk, a chance, and now she was leaving the rest in fate's hands to play out.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. Please buckle up, for we are prepared to take-off."

Remy felt her stomach churn again and again as she watched the scenery pass by, until the plane was fully beyond the clouds and making way to Bangkok.

"Until we meet again..." Remy whispered under her breath.

* * *

Cuddy couldn't even read past the first three words of the note before she felt her body beginning to break down, and her heart shattering into a million little pieces. This was a 'Dear John'-type letter, she could feel it. Cuddy finally gave in to Remy's request and now that they had their little 'hoorah', Remy left to find something better for her.

Cuddy wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and tried her best to focus on the letter in front of her once more. If she didn't read it now, the feeling of uncertainty would only eat her up inside.

**_Dear Lisa Cuddy, _**

**_I am a dying woman with limited life left. I am used to disappointment and pain, for I've faced it all of my life. I keep people at arm's length so I don't dwell on their feelings and care. There are times when certain people break that barrier, I am instantly lost in them. I end up caring for them greatly, only to have them leave me in the end. I have a problem with authority and often come off cold. I mask how I'm really feeling by drinking and certain drugs. I am a disaster, who in the end, wants to go out with the memory of helping and curing others. You are my opposite. You come to work each and every day, ready to go and save the world. You care about everyone and try to help as much as possible. And people care for you in return. You open yourself up to others, and let's not mention the amazing skills you have as a parent to Rachel. I guess the saying is true, opposites attract.  
_**

**_I'm so sorry. This isn't a letter of goodbye though, that I promise you. You will see me again. In fact, I'll be back to work in two weeks. After all, a deal is a deal; it's my obligation to work at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Plus I enjoy working with the fellowship, even if House is an ass. __But without his help, I wouldn't have been able to take this trip to Bangkok now. He called me last night with many questions, starting with why I didn't leave for Bangkok in the first place. I told him what I told you, something was holding me back._**

**_Last night, I realized there was something for me in Princeton. You. It didn't feel like a one-time thing, Lisa. It was something much more. In a way, I really don't want to get involved with you, in fear of what could happen and also the chance that I might hurt you. My brain says no, but my heart wants you, Cuddy. You got a hold on me._**

**_Here's why I'm really writing this letter to you...Like I've stated, I'll be back to work in two weeks...But I would love to see you sooner. At your home, there are two tickets for Bangkok. The plane will take off in three days. One for you, and one for little Rachel. I know this is a big step, and it's remarkably out of your comfort zone. But you of all people need a vacation, and I'd love for you and your daughter to join me. I will be at the airport waiting for you, and if I don't see you, I'll understand and respect your decision. This is your choice, Lisa. I'm all in. Are you?  
_**

**_Sincerely,  
Remy Hadley  
_**

Cuddy sat there, eyes wide and jaw slacked as she realized just what Remy had planned. The young doctor must have dropped off the plane tickets earlier that morning before taking off to the airport.

_'A trip to Bangkok? With Remy? So soon?'_

It was highly unlike the Dean to drop everything for personal time. The hospital had so much going on and she couldn't afford to be reckless. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't help but be angry at Remy for playing this little game.

House cleared his throat as he made his way into her office unannounced like always. "So, are you going or not? Because if you are, I'm going to start planning the party." He took a seat in the chair. "Let's see...Alcohol, strippers, pot...Oh this will be fun. I better make sure Chase keeps away from strawberries this time around..."

"House, what are you talking about?" Cuddy folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope.

"Oh come off it, Cuddy. Thirteen turned you, and now she gave you the choice to run off and bang her some more or stay here and kill all of my fun."

"How did you..."

"Really?" He looked at her like she was a fool, "Don't even bother asking that question. You two are more entertaining to watch than my soap. I can't wait to catch you two in a love scene." He grinned.

Cuddy fell silent, looking down to the envelope. As much as she'd love to busy her mind and engage in her work, she couldn't. Remy gave her a tough choice to make, and she was afraid that she couldn't go through with it. House's grimacing smile slowly vanished. He knew her answer.

* * *

A smiling Remy walked through the doors of the Bangkok airport four days later. It was a pretty long flight from Princeton, so Remy calculated the arriving time to be around noon. She grabbed herself some coffee and took a seat. It was a pretty busy place, but with careful observation, she knew that she could pick out Cuddy and her daughter.

Two hours past in a flash, it was almost 1:30pm. The flight from Bangkok had arrived an hour ago. Remy would've spotted them by now...

_'No sign of them. Well, that's that.' _

She sighed as she no longer had the energy to smile. So, she stood up and dumped the remains of her cold coffee in the nearest trash bin and began walking to the exit.

_'The best thing to do from here is pick up the last of my dignity and move on. It's going to be very awkward going back to work again, but I'll manage...Hopefully.' _

"Thirteen!"

Remy stopped dead-center when hearing a young voice call her nickname. She turned and saw Rachel running up to her at full speed. There were only a handful of times when she saw the precious child, but the young girl always knew Remy by her nickname - supposedly because it was unusual. "Hey, you!" Remy grinned and picked the girl up in her arms and hugged her. "Nice to see you again."

"You too."_ Rachel replied before leaning out of the hug to look at Remy._

"Where's your Mom?" Remy questioned, as she moved some of Rachel's hair out from her face. The young girl turned her head to look in the direction she came from. Several yards away, was the Dean of Medicine; who happened to be smiling at the image of her daughter and her lover together.

Remy walked up to Cuddy with Rachel still in her arms.

"You're here..." Remy bit the inside of her lip, to conceal just how happy she was.

"Yes I am, I mean, we are." Cuddy laughed nervously.

"I...Well, let's get out of here. You two can rest up for a little while and then I can treat Rachel to an ice cream."

"I like ice cream." Rachel grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." Lisa smiled. They walked out of that airport together.

* * *

It had been a full day of sight-seeing and plenty of ice cream. Lisa kissed and tucked her daughter in, making sure she was completely comfortable before closing the door to let her rest. Rachel had been worn out after her few hours of sugar-high.

Lisa made her way to the balcony, where Remy was standing and welcoming the cool breeze and the beautiful view of the city at night.

"I actually didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't think I would either, but here I am..." Lisa reached out to take Remy's hand. Remy turned her attention away from the city and focused fully on the beautiful woman.

"And House?"

The Dean sighed and shook her head, "Wilson is watching him."

"Poor Wilson." Remy couldn't help but laugh a little, for she was picturing House wreaking havoc on the hospital as they spoke.

"Yeah...Let's not think of him, or else I'll go mad." Lisa smirked, and yet she was being very truthful.

"Fine with me." Remy moved closer, and wrapped her arms around Cuddy's small frame. In return, Cuddy placed her hands on the young doctor's shoulders.

"Remy?"

"Yes, Cuddy?"

Lisa rested her hand on the younger woman's cheek before whispering, "I'm all in, too."

Their eyes locked and smiles were exchanged. A passionate kiss sealed the deal.


End file.
